


Guilt Drunk

by thealmightyshoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Self-Hatred, blarg what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose leaves with some friends and Mom is heartbroken. First story on AO3 whoop whoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this never gets updated because I'm lazy as sin.

A storm brewed above the tree line and the sun beamed through breaks in the clouds, leaving broken patches of light on the hardwood flooring below. Miss Lalonde covered her weak eyes from the offending light, placing her drink down to pull the curtains shut. She picked her glass up once more and wandered to the bar to refresh it as Rose entered the room. She waved enthusiastically and held the bottle of liquor up at her daughter, inviting her to have a drink with her. The girl narrowed her eyes at her mother and responded with a sarcastic 'no' and a dramatic sigh. She watched her pick up her bag and move towards the door, giving a small wave and closing the door behind her with a crash. Miss Lalonde jumped, the loud noise a complete shock to her intoxicated self. She sighed, pouring more alcohol into her martini glass with shaking hands. Her shoulders slumped as she took a gulp, pulling her phone out of her skirt pocket to check her messages.

There was no missed calls, and none of her sparse contacts seemed to be on so she resigned to sitting down on the bar seats and reaching across the counter to pluck the bottle from its niche and pouring a generous amount into her almost empty glass. She heard the roar of a sports car, followed by a few hoots and hollers. Her mouth fell open, as Rose had said she was going to book club. Her shoulders slumped and she grimaced into the glass with a small sigh. Rose didn't care about her! Why would she, when she only drank and bought her expensive things. Mr. Strider had chided her that lavish gifts weren't how to bond with a child, but she had thought herself smarter. She gulped down the contents of the glass and pressing her face to the cold granite counter with a thunk. Who was she kidding? Rose tolerated her at best, her darling friends were better role models than she could ever be unless you envied being able to drink yourself stupid. She groped for the bottle and settled for drinking it strait from the source. Her throat burned as she gulped down a good portion of the bottle, only stopping to catch her breath and slamming it back on the counter. Her head spun, a drunken grin replacing her previous frown. She took another gulp and soon she was slumped in her seat, her head on the bar and tilted on her side to take small sips from the mostly empty bottle. She heard a small creak as the front door open, but her drunken mind dismissed the sound and slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose shut the door behind her, throwing her tote onto the couch with a groan. Her shoulders slump and she begins the journey back to her room for a well-deserved nap. She almost passes her mother, only noticing her when she snores loudly. Rose approaches her with caution, she is known flail a bit in a particularly bad dream. She sighs as she sees the drunken smile plastered over her face, snoring quietly. She hooks her arms through hers, pulling her off the barstool with a grunt. Her mother giggled in her sleep, muttering something intangible as Rose dragged her to her bedroom. She sighs as she kicks open the door, piles of clothing and bottles of empty liquor strewn about the floor. Rose walks backwards into the room and kicks clutter to the side. As Rose bends to pick her mother up, she notices her eyes fluttering open. "Rosey? Whachu doin?" She muttered sleepily. Rose pulled her up gently and she rose shakily to her feet, leaning heavily on her daughter. She tucked her in, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep, mom." Miss Lalonde smiled and cupped her cheeks. "You're a sweetheart…" She slurred drunkenly as Rose slipped out of the room. She watched her eyes close and slip into a deep sleep, a smile gracing her face. She muttered a small ''Love you.' before walking from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is commitment holy shit.


End file.
